This is a descriptive study to examine the association between iron deficiency states and specific neurocognitive functions, including attention, memory, learning and behavior among adolescent females. A total of twenty-eight (28) girls between the ages of 13-18 years underwent a 2-hour neurocognitive battery and hematologic testing.